Explosion
by Spring Witch
Summary: Mannen and Goh are avoiding each other because they are afraid that the other will find out their feelings. enter some interference from their friends and some really bad singing on Himeno's part and you've got yourself a Fire and Ice Explosion!


Welcome to my first attempt at a Prétear fic! This is a Mannen/Goh one-shot because they are super cute! This also has Hayate/Sasame and Kei/Mayune in it as well. I think Kei and Mayune are perfect for each other; when you think about it, they have a lot in common (In the Anime, not the Manga, this is based on the Anime).

Please tell me what you all think, your reviews will be much appreciated.

* * *

**Explosion**

Fire and ice explode; we all learnt that in Science lessons as some point. The Leafe Knights of Fire and Ice are no exception. Put them together, and things explode; mainly them, or their tempers. The day in question turned out for the better, after an explosion of ice and fire turned into a love that neither of them expected to find…

"What's the matter Sasame?" Hayate asked his long time friend and recent lover softly. "You're unusually quiet tonight." They were lying together on their bed, Hayate playing idly with strands of Sasame's silver hair.

Sasame sighed and rolled over so that he was facing away from Hayate. "I'm worried." He said in his quiet voice.

"Worried about what?" Hayate prompted him when he didn't continue.

"I'm worried about Mannen. He's been really quiet lately, and that's most unlike him." Sasame replied.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Hayate mused. "I wonder what's up with him."

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with Goh." Sasame told him matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm, you might be right." Hayate said. "I've been watching Goh for quite a while. He's incredibly protective of Mannen. At first I thought that it was just a brotherly thing, but the more I watched him I saw the way he looked at him with an almost pathetic look of adoration in his eyes, and Mannen's the same when he thinks no one's looking."

Sasame chuckled and rolled over again so that he was facing Hayate. "They sound like us." He murmured with a smile.

"Yeah, forever avoiding our feelings and watching each other when we thought the other wasn't looking; until you caught me out one too many times." Hayate smiled back at him before leaning down and kissing him hard on the mouth. Sasame responded with equal passion and ardour, sighing softly in ecstasy and arching himself towards Hayate as the Knight of the Wind slid his hand under the Knight of Sound's shirt and over his skin. Sasame lifted his hands and twined them in Hayate's midnight blue hair.

When Hayate finally pulled away, smiling as Sasame moaned slightly in disappointment, and he ran his fingers lightly through the silky strands of silver-white hair. "Let's hope that they get their happy ending; just like we did."

Sasame smiled up at him tenderly. "I hope so." He answered before pulling Hayate in for another soft kiss.

* * *

Mannen sighed to himself, feeling more depressed than he had in days, and that was saying something. It seemed to the sixteen year old that he was always depressed; and all because he was so crazy in love with Goh.

He stalked around the gardens of the Awayuki Mansion in a black mood. He felt, no, he _knew_ that Goh would never love him the way he wanted him to. And to make things worse, the Fire Knight had been avoiding him for the last few months, and it was killing him.

In the seven years since they had made Himeno the Prétear, none of the Leafe Knights had left the residence of the Awayuki Mansion; they'd never seen any need to. Takako was living there too; she and Mawata had become very close over the last few years.

So why was he the only one that was completely alone? He knew deep down that that wasn't technically true; he had plenty of friends, Hajime, Shin, Kei, Hayate, Sasame, Mayune, Mawata, Takako and of course Himeno, but is wasn't the same as having someone who loved you and you alone.

"Mannen!" The latter called, as hyperactive as ever. "What are you doing?" she asked, running up to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Not moping over Goh again are we?"

Mannen looked up at her, startled. "H-h-how do you know about that?" he managed to stutter out, his cheeks flaming red.

Himeno laughed. "I've always known it, almost as certain as I knew about Hayate and Sasame." She hugged his shoulders and smiled gently at him. Mannen threw an arm around her waist and hugged her back, grateful for someone who understood how he felt.

The two strolled around the grounds until they came to the giant wind chime that resided in the grounds. There they met up with Mawata, who walked with them. When they came to the pond the three of them sat under a nearby tree and talked.

"How long have you known?" Mannen asked Himeno.

"Since I became the Prétear." Himeno answered, and Mawata smiled and nodded.

"I've known since the day that Hayate woke Himeno from her sleep." Himeno's younger sister told the boy.

"Nothing is sacred…" Mannen muttered, making the two young women laugh and he grinned cheekily, his first smile in weeks. Then he became serious again. "I hate it how he always treats me like a child. It's never been any different."

Mawata looked up at the sky. "It's because he wants to protect you." She explained. "He's scared that something will happen to you, and he'd blame himself if something did happen." She continued.

"Maybe he still treats you like a kid because he thinks it's the easiest way to keep you safe." Himeno said softly.

Mawata smiled again. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up Mannen, because it comes around all too soon."

"Yeah sure." Mannen replied dejectedly, getting up again. "I'll see ya later." He said and sauntered away, his head down.

Mawata sighed. "It's not like Mannen to be so glum." She murmured. "This really must be getting to him."

"Yeah, not even Goh's this bad." Himeno replied. "Do you think we should've told him that Goh likes him back?"

The younger Awayuki sister shook her head. "No, better to let them sort this out on their own." She answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goh was also moping about the Awayuki residence, but has inside instead of outside.

The Leafe Knight of Fire knew deep down that he never should have let himself get this bad. He knew that he had to stop loving Mannen before it clouded his judgement. He grinned ironically to himself at the thought. That alone was enough to tell that his love had already clouded his judgement; it was impossible to simply _stop_ loving the ice haired teen… he was just way too adorable.

Goh sighed to himself. He'd been in love with Mannen for nigh on seven years, just when they'd had to fight Fenril, the Princess of Disaster. Back then, he'd tried to think of himself as a big brother to the then ten year old, so he'd told himself that that was the reason he'd tried to protect him from danger by giving him all the crappy jobs that none of the others had wanted, and when the boy had complained, he'd told him that only grown ups were able to do them, all for the sake of keeping him safe. Of course, playing to the boy's ego had worked like a charm.

Goh smiled reminiscently at the memory, before his face fell and he continued to walk down the corridor. Without realising it, he found himself standing at the door to the room that Manned shared with Hajime and Shin. The three boys had decided that the room was big enough for the three of them, and that they liked each other's company.

"Aw jeez…" Goh complained softly to himself, turning to leave before he was found there.

"Ahahahaha! And what are we doing here, might I ask?" a loud, annoying voice came from behind him.

He cringed, _not_ the person to catch him here. "Oh – uh… hi Mayune, I was just passing." He said airily, not looking at her, sure she was smirking from ear to ear.

Mayune was not to be fooled. "Hoping to find Mannen were we?" she asked wickedly.

Goh could only stare at her. "What? No – I…" another voice cut him off.

"Don't give us that." Kei's haughty voice came from behind Mayune.

Goh turned to face them now. "How much do you know?" he sighed, knowing that they probably knew more that he wanted them to.

"That you are head over heels in love with a certain little Ice Knight." Mayune said cheekily.

Goh blushed a deep red. "And here I thought no one had noticed." He grumbled.

"My dear Goh," Kei drawled in a bored tone. "You are as obvious, if not more so, that Hayate and Sasame were."

"Is that a fact?" Goh said coolly, but on the inside, he was horrified. Anyone within a ten mile radius had been able to see the sparks flying between Hayate and Sasame.

Kei smiled a gentler, softer smile than his usual haughty smirk. "Goh, you need to tell him, before it's too late and you lose him forever. He's hurting too you know."

Goh looked at him, startled by this rare show of compassion. "What do you mean?" he asked. He couldn't bear to see Mannen get hurt.

Kei shook his head and wrapped his arm around Mayune's waist. "That, you need to find out for yourself." He grinned and kissed Mayune's cheek, as if to emphasise his point.

Goh shook his head and walked away, waving over his shoulder. "Man, I have no idea how you two managed to get together, let alone me and Mannen!" he muttered. He personally thought they made a cute couple; both of them were self-centred, and to and extent, he guessed that that was what brought them together, they had so much in common! He grinned slightly at the thought. He had to admit that they had been good for deflating each other's egos.

The minute he was out of their sight he broke into a run.

Kei and Mayune watched him leave. "Do you think he'll tell him?" Mayune asked Kei softly.

"I think so," Kei replied quietly, with a reassuring smile. "He just needs to find the courage first."

"I told him Mannen was hurting, and even though he doesn't know why the kid's hurting, he'd do almost anything to stop the pain, even lay his feelings bare."

"I think he thought Mannen was hurt because Goh's been withdrawn from him recently." Mayune said.

"Well, there's that too." Kei agreed. "But he's hurting more because he loves Goh as well."

Mayune looked up her boyfriend, surprised. "Does he really? That's brilliant!" she carolled happily.

Kei looked a little surprised himself. "I can't believe you didn't know!" he exclaimed.

Mayune was quiet for a minute before complaining loudly. "Man! No wonder none of them fell for my shower tactic! They're all gay! I mean honestly, first Hayate and Sasame, then Goh and now Mannen! Jeez, what a waste of time and effort!" she ranted.

"Not to mention water." Kei added, smiling at her. "But don't forget, you're little shower tactic worked on me." He bent and kissed her soundly on the mouth, and she responded immediately.

When they pulled apart, Mayune sighed happily and leaned back against his chest. "Yeah, it did work on you, didn't it."

* * *

Goh found Mannen walking glumly around the grounds not far from where the Ice Knight had left Himeno and Mawata. He was close to the house, walking around its edge.

"Mannen?" He asked the younger Knight gently.

The boy gave a start and turned around to face him. "Goh? Is something the matter?" he asked, his voice sounding puzzled, but his heart racing.

Goh walked up to him until they were standing face to face with each other. Mannen kept a calm façade as Goh drew nearer to him, but he found it difficult.

"Do you want to keep walking?" Goh asked him nervously.

Mannen shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said and led the way.

They walked in silence for what felt like an eternity. Goh looked down at the smaller boy and asked. "Mannen, have I hurt you in some way?"

Seemingly startled, the other boy replied. "No, of course not! You could never… hurt me." He trailed off, sudden tears threatening to spill.

Goh saw instantly and knelt down beside him. "I _have_ hurt you, haven't I?" he whispered. _"Poor Mannen, I love you so, so much, I hate seeing you like this!"_

Mannen suddenly and inexplicably lost his fragile temper. His scarcely hidden tears burst out and he began to shout. "Yeah, you have hurt me! You've hurt me by avoiding me for the last few weeks, hell, the last few _months_! I don't understand what _I've_ done to make hate me so much!"

Goh reeled back, stunned by the force of Mannen's anger. He'd been avoiding the boy because he'd been afraid of letting his feelings slip.

He grabbed Mannen's arms and looked into his eyes. "Aw jeez Mannen, I don't hate you! I could never hate you!" he said sadly, feeling guilty for inflicting such pain on the Ice Knight.

"Then why? Tell me why you've been avoiding me!" Mannen sobbed.

Goh sighed. "Because I didn't want to hurt you, the very thing that I ended up doing anyway." He said, horrified at himself.

"Mannen I – I didn't want to come near you because I though I would go out of my mind. I didn't want to get hurt myself and I didn't want to upset or hurt you. Mannen I…" Dammit! Why was this so difficult to do?

"You what, Goh?" he asked him coldly. God winced at his tone and stood up; knowing then that there was no way that he could tell him now. He probably hated him for all the crap he'd put him through; all the while he was trying to protect him!

"It's nothing, forget it." He replied sadly.

For some reason, Mannen lost his temper again. "Dammit Goh, that hurts me more than anything else! How can you just walk away like that if you don't hate me? Just tell me what I've done wrong!"

This pushed Goh's temper to the limit as well and he spun around. "Dammit Mannen, you've done nothing wrong except be so perfect that I'm going out of my mind from loving you!"

Mannen gasped. "You – what?"

Goh sighed; it was too late to walk away now. "I don't hate you Mannen; I love you more than life itself. I kept my distance because there's no way that you feel the same about me…"

He was cut off by the Ice Knight throwing himself at him, forcing the Fire Knight to wrap his arms around the boy to steady them. "Mannen!" he yelped, but was silenced by the younger teen's mouth on his in a fiery, searing kiss that made his heart leap.

Goh didn't hesitate to kiss back, running his tongue over the white-haired teen's lips to gain entrance to his mouth, which was instantly granted by a more than willing Mannen.

Goh let his hand slide under Mannen's T-shirt, riding it up at the side, while Mannen tangled his hands in Goh's hair.

When they finally broke apart, Mannen smiled cheekily up at him. "You moron, how could you think I didn't care for you." Goh blushed, feeling slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry love." He murmured, but stopped when he felt Mannen's tongue ghost over his ear, eliciting a small gasp from the taller Knight. Where had he learned _that_!

"I love you too." The smaller boy whispered his confirmation, his teeth playing with Goh's earlobe.

"Damn you!" he grunted, pushing him back against a secluded crevasse in the wall of the mansion and trailing little kisses down Mannen's neck. The boy moaned happily and let his hands roam over the taller man's body.

"Oh Mannen, I love you so much it hurts." Goh murmured between kisses, returning his attentions to the smaller Knight's lips.

"Same here." Mannen replied breathlessly, earning himself another heart melting kiss.

They leapt apart when they heard a quiet "Oh my God…" from behind them. They turned around and saw Mawata and Himeno, grinning from ear to ear. "YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" Himeno yelled, dancing round in circles with her bemused stepsister.

Mannen and Goh went back to kissing when Himeno started to sing a particularly frightening rendition of _"Can You Feel the Love Tonight"_, which was promptly ended when she noticed the two boys locked in each other's arms so that she could join her sister in a quiet "Awww…"

That was until Hajime and Shin arrived on the scene, having been drawn by Himeno's lousy singing.

"Well it's about time too!" the louder Hajime pronounced, once again drawing the two out of their kiss.

"Mmmm-hmm!" Shin agreed quietly, smiling knowingly to himself, as if he had known it was going to happen. Mannen was positive the Leafe Knight of Plants had some sort of psychic ability.

"We're all really happy for you Mannen, Goh." He said in his adorable little voice that made people just want to hug him (Nothing had changed since he was five; he was still the most adorable thing on the planet… _"And still a total crybaby."_ Mannen thought), which is exactly what Himeno and Mawata did.

Hajime then joined Himeno in her 'frightening rendition of _"Can You Feel the Love Tonight"_ ™', until Mawata and Shin pulled them away from us.

"At least we have their approval." Goh said with a smile, and Mannen smiled.

"I always knew we would." He said, and told Goh about his encounter with the girls earlier that morning.

"Well, at least I wasn't the only one who was accosted." Goh laughed and told his love about Kei and Mayune.

"I see…" Mannen smirked. "Now, where were we?" he asked, reaching up and kissing Goh lightly.

The Fire Knight smirked back. "I have a better idea, babe." He said in a heated whisper.

Mannen shivered. "I love you calling me that." He murmured.

"Calling you what?" Goh asked, kissing the hollow where Mannen's neck and shoulder met.

"Babe…" Mannen managed to choke out. "It means that I'm yours."

Goh looked up into his eyes and smiled. "And I'm yours… yours and yours alone."

He pulled Mannen towards the house, and the boy went willingly.

* * *

Kei and Mayune stopped and stared as Goh and Mannen raced passed them hand in hand, laughing delightedly and looking at each other seductively as they made their way in the general direction of Goh's room.

"You don't suppose they…?" Kei began, a smile spreading across his face.

"Got together…?" Mayune finished, also grinning from ear to ear.

"Nah!" They chorused jokingly, as Kei leant over to kiss Mayune she murmured. "I'm glad they found their happiness." She turned her face up for his kiss.

They pulled apart when Natsue and Kaoru approached them, arm in arm. "Was that Mannen and Goh I just saw?" Natsue asked.

Her daughter nodded.

"About time too! I was wondering when those to would tell each other how they felt." She said triumphantly.

"Indeed," her husband said. Suddenly his eyes began to shine. "I believe that those two have given me an idea for my latest novel!"

"Really! Oh that's _wonderful_ darling!" Natsue gushed and they hurried away together.

Mayune and Kei merely looked at each other and shook their heads, before heading outside to find the others.

* * *

From their bedroom window, Hayate and Sasame had watched with delight as Mannen and Goh's argument had ended with them kissing passionately. They had watched with no small amount of amusement as Himeno sang her 'frightening rendition of _"Can You Feel the Love Tonight"_ ™', both with and without Hajime, and had laughed quietly to themselves when the two lovebirds had disappeared, only to hear Goh's bedroom door close with a slam.

"Yep, they sound like us all right." Hayate chuckled. "In fact, they sound _exactly _like us, down to Himeno's 'frightening rendition of _"Can You Feel the Love Tonight"_ ™'. I swear that's a customary thing for her. Didn't she do it to Kei and Mayune as well?"

"Yes, I believe she did." Sasame replied, smiling serenely. "I believe we also had an argument about avoiding each other too."

"This is just way too scary." Hayate muttered.

"I must say I agree, it _is_ rather disturbing." Sasame agreed.

Hayate laughed and kissed Sasame sweetly, making the Knight of Sound almost melt into his embrace.

"I love you Sasa-chan." Hayate said, using his pet name for the silver haired man that only he knew.

"I love you too, Hayate-kun." Sasame whispered.

Hayate smiled and led him over to their bed. "Show me…" he whispered back.

Sasame pushed Hayate back onto the bed. "With pleasure." He replied, and kissed him hard…

* * *

And so we leave the Leafe Knights, the Prétear and her family to their happy tranquillity, broken only by the strains of Himeno's 'frightening rendition of _"Can You Feel the Love Tonight"_ ™' floating from the distance.

This day is a day of love and laughter, because today, it had been proven that fire and ice don't _always_ explode on contact. Sometimes, they fit together perfectly.

**Owari**

* * *

****

The end! What did everyone think? I couldn't resist using that nickname for Sasame; I came up with it a few hours before writing that part, not expecting to write this fic at all, and couldn't resist putting it in! I think it's cute, it's suits him.

Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think!

Ja ne!

Crazy Freaked Out Lollipop


End file.
